During interventions in the field of surgical oncology and liver cancer treatment including associated structures, it is important to be able to discriminate pathological tissue from normal tissue in order for instance to ensure that the treatment is performed on the correct location. Also in the case of surgery, for instance during cholecystectomies, discriminating bile ducts from artery and veins is important to guide the surgery. Although differences in blood content will likely provide possibilities to discriminate certain structures of the liver organ, they are not always sufficient for instance in early stage liver cancer. An apparatus which could aid in discriminating certain structures of the liver organ would be advantageous.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,419,483 discloses a surgical drain having at least one sensor for monitoring and/or recording the condition of an anatomical site or fluid emitted from the site where the surgical drain is placed. The system may also include modifications of the surgical drain to improve stabilization or immobilization in the proximity of the anatomical site to be monitored. The system may be rather complicated, since it includes modifications of the surgical drain to improve stabilization or immobilization in the proximity of the anatomical site to be monitored.
Hence, an improved apparatus for determination of a parameter indicative of tissue type of the associated tissue would be advantageous, and in particular a more simple and reliable apparatus would be advantageous.